escapemechanismfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxine
Contact info:guevaramaxinex452@gmail.com Name: Maxine Guevara, AKA X452 Fandom: Dark Angel Age/Point in canon: Right after Freak Nation, where all the freaks from Manticore come down to Seattle to live in Terminal City and be with the rest of them. She is also still on the outs with Logan, AKA Eyes Only, even though they tried to make it work. She and Alec had been getting very close though. Journal: maxineguevara Played-by: Jessica Alba Reality your character brought with them (if this reality exists in game already, please reference it): Seattle - 2020 Associated Pups: Ben, Krit, Zack, Zane Journal Examples: http://jenna-fri13th.insanejournal.com/5718.html?mode=reply Experience: over 20 years of table top, freelance online, modding three games-1 owner and two as co mod, journal based, pan-fandom, canon explicit and so on. in character Point in Canon: Coming in right after Freak Nation, online season-ender. Not going into the books with her. Bio: All her pertinent information is clearly listed on her user info page for everyone to see, will be recounted here as well: Known Aliases: Rachel Glasser, Linda Eastman, Whitney Mann Barcode: 332960073452 (X5-452) Date of Birth: Unknown (possibly 01.04.00)/ Pretend-y Fun B day-April First AKA April Fool's Day, because it seems appropriate. Max wasn't born, she was made. As part of a military project to create genetically enhanced commandos, she was brought up and trained as a soldier. A conflict at the facility resulted in the escape of a number of the prototypes. Max was one of them. While trying to evade her creator, she tries to find her brothers and sisters, hoping that will add the missing pieces in her life. DETAILS Full name: Guevara, Max A.K.A.: Maxie, X5 452, Maxi, Rachel Glasser, Max Stark Status: Alive Location: Seattle Residence: Unknown D.O.B.: 2000.10.041, 2001.09.272 P. O. B.: Manticore facility, Gillette Wyoming (Officially Vivadyne Labs) Species Genetically engineered super soldier, X 5 Nationality: American Age: 20/21 Sex: Female Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Height: 5' 6. Weight: 115 lbs. Scars & Marks: Barcode on neck: 332960073452/ Symbols that cover 9/10 of her body, genetically manipulated to appear in her DNA. Occupation: Bike Messenger at Jam Pony X-press/ Also Drives a Ninja, 650 Black. Affiliation Eyes Only, Transgenic army, formerly Manticore. Notable Powers: Cat DNA gives her the ability to jump to 12 feet, see at night and selectively zoom in on things that are at a distance. Enhanced strength and agility (Eidetic memory)~Exceptional memory — can remember a long telephone number after merely hearing it dial in. Temporarily received even better strength and agility and an ability to not feel pain. She is much faster, stronger, and smarter than average. Her DNA contains no Junk and every strand is encoded, also a message was encoded into her DNA and came out in the form of sigilli all over her body. Calling her the Messiah. Max's blood is type O, people with this blood type are called "universal donors" because they can give blood to anyone, regardless of the recipients blood type. All the kids in Manticore had a number inserted into there genetic patterns that shows up as a barcode on the back of the neck. Max's barcode number is 332960073452. Portrayed by Jessica Alba, Geneva Locke Bio of sorts: When she was a child, she and a group from her platoon all escaped Manticore and then had been separated. She spent her adult life doing criminal jobs to earn the money(to survive) and that helped her hire a private detective to find these scattered family members. One such job had her come into contact with a, Logan Cale AKA Eyes Only, a viral news reporter. This job changed her life forever, he became her friend, lover, moral compass and so much more, but they were doomed to never be, much like Romeo and Juliet. Alec was brought in to eventually be a love interest for Max: First as a breeding partner, whom she hated, then as a person who helped her with jobs, much to their mutual annoyance, then they became friends, then family, then fabled lovers when she attempted to break it off with Logan. If the series had continued, they were going to make them more then friends. During her adulthood terrorists attacked the USA. The West Coast, among other places, was basically plunged into a third world country like status when an E. M. P. was set off, set off by these terrorists. (Later in the series facts were changed because of 9/11). Due to this bomb all merchandise where basically bought and sold on the black market(another reason for Max to use her abilities to steal for money). Max lived for many years on the streets, Original Cindy found her and took her in, taught her about life and eventually, many years later Max told Original Cindy what she was and she accepted her with open arms. O.C. did everything in her power to keep Max safe. Even at one point, flushing her tryptophan pills she needed to take due to her seizures‘, O.C. and Kendra thought she was using drugs. O.C. found out, that due to her putting Max in jail, who was then kidnapped by the warden because she was a beautiful girl and out of commission. She found out that Max had been in a home, was sexually abused, so she left and lived on her own. While in prison, Logan, O.C. and a very nice man, who was gay and who had taken a liking to Max helped her by using his influence to get her milk and later on put his life on the line to get her sprung. Max loved her friends, because of losing all of her mates from Manticore, she made her own family out of people she worked with and no matter what they did and how much it annoyed her, Max stepped up to the plate to take care of them. Using her skills to get them out of prison, or out of serious issues with the mob, or helping Logan with his ‘Eyes Only’ jobs. The escape with her peers shaped Max in many ways as an adult. She does not like guns. A gun was used to kill Eva, who was only trying to protect Max as she was having another one of her seizures, though this problem with her DNA was fixed when she was shot in the heart, by her own clone. When she and her platoon decided to go back inside Manticore and do some more work for Lydecker and themselves. She was shot, so Zach infiltrated the area, he was, her platoon leader, her brother and also the man who was in love with her…so he shot himself in the head and gave her his heart. This forced Manticore to take his body apart, use these parts on other X-5's, and turned him into a half man/half machine. She could never regain her relationship with him because of his jealousy and love for her, even though he knew she loved Logan. She loathes guns and will take one from her opponent, rip it apart, but never use it. She has been shot twice, once saving a boy during a riot and the second time, by herself. In her lock up they made her a breeding partner with X-5-493/twin to Ben, X-494. Now Ben was the crazy brother, he couldn’t fix the problems when he was on the outside. He loved to tell stories to his brothers and sisters, to ease their minds and fix their problems. He found the outside way too problematic and it set him off. He began to kill men, take their teeth out and tag them with his barcode number. Interesting fact is, they found a card in Manticore of the Virgin Mother, she was depicted as the blue lady. They worshiped her and whenever they lost a tooth, the platoon would climb up to the roof and give her their teeth as an offering. Ben would tell them all these amazing stories about the Blue Lady and how she would protect them, this was their form of religion and Max still relied on that information when she was out on her own. Renfro knew he was the crazy brother and part of the escapee's from Max's platoon and especially the real DNA version of Max's 'brother‘, because she and he both shared the Black Panther DNA. Renfro knew Max was the one to take him down, so they sent in this twin who Max then dubbed as in Alec because of his personality, if he didn't like it though he was going to be named Dick instead. During this time she worked on escaping and met up with Joshua was Sandeman's first of the all the projects that Manticore made, Sandeman’s favored and also his helper. His DNA was part Dog (among other things, like Picasso), he had no bar-code and he stayed down in the basement out of range of the officers upstairs and helped feed and take care of the stranger 'experiments' that were even too extreme for even what Manticore did with people and DNA, making some very strange super powered soldiers. Max got very close to Joshua, she liked his teeth and they bonded over that, even though he was part dog and she part cat. She dubbed him Big Fella and he dubbed her Little Fella. Max always took to looking after him, (especially when Manticore went down, until Ames broke him by killing the one girl in all the world who accepted him. He took it upon himself to them help other Transgenics take over Terminal City and make it their own), as did Alec, but that took a while. Unlike Alec, who pretended to be Max's friend, but was used by Renfro to break Max because he looked like Ben, the brother she had to kill with her bare hands because Ben asked her too. Ben knew he never wanted to go back inside, but he couldn't survive on his own in the broken world. With their assistance she broke out with Alec and Joshua's help, instantly went to Logan to show him she was alive and well, they kissed and the virus Manticore implanted inside of her took over. Alec showed up to take her back in and to capture Logan AKA ‘Eyes Only‘, they fought hard and it culminated in her defeating Alec with Logan's help. She went back inside and got the antivirus from Renfro, found out she was special because Renfro tried to save her life when an officer came in and found them together. The office took a shot at Max, but Renfro stepped in and took the bullet, dying in Max's arms and murmuring a secret to her. Max managed to get the potion and release as many people as of the Transgenics and she could, with Joshua‘s help before Manticore burned down. Alec came back in the midst of it all this and saw that she was not lying about Manticore, he took off in an effort to save his own hide. To say that they had a very rocky start. Fighting all the time plus with him causing her one too many problems every five seconds and each time she saved him , as well as being very angered with him because of his resemblance to Ben and her secret, plus his unnerving nature. He never understood why she acted the way she had until she opened up to him and told him about Ben, how she killed him then saved herself . She had been ready to leave him in prison to rot, when she found out the murder wrap he was taking was because of Ben. He really was opening up to her, he found her hot too, this was the moment they bonded and connected because instead of shunning her, he understood their nature and why she did what she did. so he comforted her. She admitted to him that she acted the way she did toward him because of all this, even when he helped her with odd jobs, or ruined her plans to save her relationship with Logan and getting rid of the virus by stealing things for money...this forced them to become a reluctant team, then friends and eventually even fabled lovers. Alec's words to her about how they didn’t belong with Ordinaries because of their nature and what they were hit home for her, so she broke up with Logan and told him she was with Alec, and Alec never tried to dissuade this fact(even though at one point the showed an inkling of conscience and was going to, but kept shut for Max‘s sake). By this time we are shown that Alec is truly trying to be the good man, the soldier that fought for his kind and a family toward Joshua and Max. The straw that broke the camels back was when Joshua and others from terminal City began to go on runs to help collect Transgenics and bring them to safety. A fender bender, led to them going into Jam Pony and taking Alec hostage. Alec got shot, Normal and Sketchy found out what Max and Alec really were and as they clashed an understanding among them became evident. That they were all people, trying to find their way in the broken world. This eventually led to a massive Transgenics versus the Ordinaries and this clashing of mass proportions. Now, the Cult who Ames worked along with were trying to take out the Transgenics, they saw Sandeman, who was a Cult member, as scum and a real threat to what they believed in and what they were, especially Max. These people who were trying to clean up Sandeman's little pet project came in, seeing an massive opportunity to be done with Max and Alec, plus getting word out to the populace that these Transgenics were truly dangerous. Ordinaries and Transgenics worked together in a Death Match that would make ECW proud. They took out the Cult people and tied them up, stole their uniforms and under the mantle of being cops, Logan, Sketchy and O.C. took Max and the others out into the cop car and ambulance and headed for Terminal City, the lead officer went upstairs to see what was what, found Ames and with Normal, who was always against the Transgenics, instead helped one deliver a baby and lied for them, finally finding a truce. When she got to Terminal City though they thought all was lost, but you could see the multitude of Transgenics that showed up at Terminal City and the cops receded. Max finally, proudly, took the mantle as Freak Nation's leader, taking blame for letting these people out into the world and taking care to make sure they and the people outside the gates were all safe. Alec took up her second in command, along with Joshua and a bumpy ride was the only road to come thereafter. Logan and she were trying to get over the whole virus thing, taking what they could from it and life, but it put a serious strain on them. Adding the fact that people wanted them dead, there was a serious lack of food, more people coming in from all over looking for shelter, successful breeders were coming in with their babies ready to pop and everything was mass chaos. This was a normal day in the life of Maxine Guevara and her Freak Nation, she took great pride in this. Important info: Max has sigilli AKA runes all over her arms, hands, back, chest. They were incorporated into her DNA like her barcode. Since Sandeman was never found, they have yet to solve the riddle. She covers most of them up but sometimes its hard to not notice. Random things I have noticed and seem pertinent to her character: She can count cards, tell you a telephone number by hearing it dialed on speed dial, she can tell you what number the ball will land on the craps table. She can walk across a line with no support, like a cat, she can see very long distances with her cat's eye, she has the feline DNA and no junk in them (everything is encoded to something), she used to have seizures, but when she got a new heart, they fixed that issue also. ~She is a cat burglar. ~She has a genetically implanted virus that was fixed in the Skin Game book that was transfixed on her love, Logan Cale AKA "Eyes Only." ~She can lift a 300 pound man clean with no jerk, by the neck and using one hand. She can knock a person down without breaking a sweat. ~She can stay underwater for a very long period of time. ~She can jump out of a tall building's window and land on her feet (from a minimum of 20 feet). ~She can do many tricks on her Ninja 650 motorcycle and her bicycle (like pull the bike up onto one wheel, which usually takes a man's upper body strength to achieve). ~She has a heat cycle that happens three times a year (a pregnancy might take up to nine weeks, due to feline DNA), where she will flirt with any guy and try to take one home, even if she is in love with someone else. ~She despises guns and will disarm a man with a gun when then try and use it (It was from seeing Eve being taken down with a gun to protect her because of her seizures, this was the catalyst for the children to escape). ~She can enter a room so silently that the people in the apartment don't hear her until she says something. ~She can leap and jump from one place to another with agility, speed and grace akin to a cat. ~She loves children. ~She has an awesome sense of self. ~She learned to be the hero by working with Logan Cale and doing jobs for him. ~She can break handcuffs after rubbing them across metal and then pulling. ~She can gnaw through plastic handcuffs. ~She can pretend to hang herself by the neck by holding herself up by her hands. She can climb without use of any equipment. ~She is bitchy, mean and also very sad, unhappy that her brethren are being hunted and murdered, she tries to prevent that. Especially since it was she who let them out of Manticore. ~She is a softy at heart, but puts on a very brave face. ~Her genes were designed so that she would be absolutely gorgeous. She passes it off when people tell her that, as it just being the DNA they gave her. ~She can be selfish and nasty, but when prodded will do the right thing, Original Cindy, Logan Cale both act as her moral compass. The Manticore is a legendary creature possessing the following chimera-like features: The head of a man, with horns, gray eyes, three rows of iron shark-like teeth, and a loud, trumpet/pipe-like roar. The body of a (sometimes albeit horse-sized) lion, often covered in red fur. The tail of a dragon or scorpion, which may shoot venomous spines or hairs to incapacitate prey. Note how porcupines and tarantulas are erroneously associated with this behavior. The Manticore may also be depicted with wings. Outside Source: A)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Angel_(TV_series), B) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Guevara < b>PB: Jessica Alba Journal: maxineguevara Included is a writing example from a PSL, I do understand I cannot godmod anyone's character without prior authorization from said player. Link: http://maxineguevara.insanejournal.com/575.html